Romance Under the Olive Tree
by Jelinzer
Summary: There isn't acctually an olive tree...that was just random and it sounded good.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeez...you couldn't even grab me a salmon burger without messing it up, could you?" I complained.

"Umm...sorry, I guess...uh, what did I do?" he asked me.

"Ahh, nothing, forget about it!"

He was completely clueless when it came to common sense, but that guy was smarter then you'd think. I was starting to wonder if he really deserved the nickname 'Sparkle-Butt'. He was just a kid but he was a good one, unlike Pouncival, who couldn't stand still in one place for more then 50 seconds. Most of us wondered if he had some kind of inside mental illness. Mistoffelees was always prancing about and pretending he knew everything while running into walls and messing up salmon-paste sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 2

My attention turned from Mistoffelees to Bombalurina. She was the scarlet queen. Dreaming about her at night was all that kept me sane throughout the day. My dreams were embarrassing, but that's all there ever was...dreams. I watched her more intently and a curious look crossed her face, as if she knew she was being watched. Her head spun around and I quickly ducked behind a tire to avoid being spotted.

"Were you staring at me?" I spun around. It was Bomba. Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

"No, I do not know what you are refering to," I answered casually.

"Yeah, everybody knows that when you act all polite, you're lying," Bomba replied. Well, I thought I'd said it casually.

"Uh, ok, um, who told you that?" I asked her.

"Don't try to pull that one on me, mister. Everyone knows that,"

"Ok, sure, maybe I was looking at you..." She swiped her tail along my jawline.

I shivered.

I walked away to avoid anymore embarrassing conversations. Of course, things did not work in my favor. I ran into my mother, Grizabella. Please, don't let this bring up anymore embarrassing conversations.

"So...Bomba told me that she wanted to talk to you. Did you run into her?"

Oh, Heaviside, nooooo!

"Um, yeah, I ran into her," I replied.

"Yeah, ok...awkward." she concluded brfore walking away.

I walked to the willow tree at the edge of the river. It was my quite place. No one else knew about it.

Bombalurina walked up.

"What are you doin'?" she asked me.

"Nothing, really," I replied.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I come here a lot. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place..."

....

"Until now," I added after the awkward silence.

"Hmmmm..." she whispered and walked away.

that was one of the more interesting conversations that I had had with Bomba. Most of the conversations I had with Bomba were strange ones but this one was different...prehaps it had a double meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not that I didn't trust Bomba, I mean sure, she had ditched me in the mud a few times...but that was forgivable. I started to wonder what that conversation acctually accomplished...absolutly nothing. We had accomplished nothing and gotten away with it. Usually, if nothing was accomplished, my father was on my tail quicker then you could say 'mouse'. Implying, that I was talking about a guy who planned to live forever and was on the 'so far, so good' planning stage. My dad was extremely old...but, then again, so was my mother. The point is that my dad moved really fast when he was angry.

I'm not exactly sure why he got angry when nothing was accomplished...I don't think he wanted a big flirt for a son either. I bet he wanted me to turn out to be something cool, like my brother Munkustrap. He was the tribe protector and he was next in line to become leader. That was probably a good thing...if he made me tribe leader, I would probably run everybody over a bridge and get everybody killed...yeah, it was a good thing.

"Watcha' thinkin' 'bout?" I looked up. Oh, Heaviside...Bomba.

"Are you stlking me, or something?" I asked her.

"Uhhh...that was a rally wierd question. I don't think so," She looked confused.

I jumped out of the tree and ran away from my stalker.

I didn't know what I felt now. My feelings were all mixed up now. I used to think that Bomba was a stuck-up flirt...but now, I thought she was something more.

What is this feeling? Is it love?

Oh no, I was falling for the stalker. Not just any stalker...my stalker. Great, now I was turning into a love-hungry demon. I wondered what Bomba was feeling. She definatly did not feel the same way I did...I think. I needed help.

So, I went to my dad. This should go well...I hoped.

"Dad," I called into his den, "Dad?"

"Hmmm? wWhat do you want?" he asked me.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing, I guess." I said as I left the room. I bumped into Tantomile and Coricopat on the way to my den.

"Hello, is something wrong?" they asked me...In sync, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at thm like they had fish in thier eye sockets. I ran off, leaving them standing there looking frazzled.

Later that night, I heard the other cats talking and I decided to listen in because appearently I wasn't envited.

"Something is up with Tugger," my mo ther complained.

"Yes, we noticed that too," said Cori and Tanto at the same time.

"I know what's wrong..." Etcetera began.

"What?" everybody whispered loudly.

"Tugger's in love,"

"With who?" thy asked her.

"With me..." she said as she sighed.

"Oh shut up, Etcetera." everbody yelled at her.

In your dreams, midget whiskers, I thought.

Etcetera was cute but, soooooooooo annoying. She couldn't ever be my mate, I'd kill myself. Maybe she would hook up with someone...like, Plato. He had his eyes on Victoria, everyone knew that, but she was already hooking up with Sparkle-Butt, Mistoffelees. They were cute together. I felt happy for them. Munkustrap and Demeter had been mates for a while...they already had a bunch of kittens. One was my 'secret lover', Etcetera. Munk was young and working a full time job, which was enogh to support the family, but he couldn't leave his paranoid mate home with, like, 9 kittens. They had made the hard choice to give up all but two of thier kittens. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival and Etcetera went to live with Jelly. The rest went to live with Jennyanydots.

I felt bad for the kittns, but that live wasn't much different from the way I had grown up. My mother was consantly looking in a mirror, my brother, Macavity, was always beating people up, my father was the tribe leader, he didn't have much time to worry about our problems and Munkustrap was always the one getting beat up because he was a goodie-goodie, so, I was practically raising myself. Jelly had helped a lot. She had lived that sort of life too.


End file.
